gotz_dollfandomcom-20200214-history
1989 JIMMY - Drink and Wet Anatomically Correct 16" NAßBABY; MåDCHEN UND JUNGE 22002 - Gotz Play Doll - BROWN Hair BROWN Eyes
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll JIMMY was produced in 1989; he measures 40cm/16" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 22002. He has short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; his hair is "ROOTED" and worn down. He has BROWN "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. He is an articulated, hard-bodied "INFANT/TODDLER" baby doll. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a "Drink and Wet; Anatomically Correct" or "Trink- und Naßbaby; Mådchen und Junge" in German. It has an all-vinyl, hard-bodied baby doll. These baby dolls have elbows and knees (and ankles) that are physically molded to have a "bent" appearance; which is why dolls can only sit and/or lay flat; they cannot stand. A "Drink and Wet; Anatomically Correct" baby doll is designed to actually drink from a bottle; doll mouths have a hole that allows a specially designed bottle to be inserted. They are also designed to resemble natural human proportions; dolls have physical, external gender-specific (i.e. male or female) reproductive organs for "weeing" (i.e. also known as "wetting"). These dolls are internally and externally waterproof; baby dolls tend to range in size around 40cm/16". A "Drink and Wet; Anatomically Correct" baby doll falls within the doll category: "Play Doll" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. These dolls are mass-produced; they may be bald or have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been machine-inserted directly into their scalp). Most of these dolls have plastic sleepy-eyes (which open/shut when a doll's position is altered); some have "fixed" (i.e. painted) eyes. Drink and Wet; Anatomically Correct baby dolls are are waterproof internally and externally. As dolls intended for play, their outfits are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For these reasons, these baby dolls are some of the least expensive baby dolls offered by Gotz. Catalog Information Doll Name: JIMMY Year Produced: 1989 Doll ID or Catalog Code: 22002 Estimated Height: 40cm/16" Torso Material: VINYL Body Type: HARD-BODIED German Classification: TRINK- UND NAßBABY; MåDCHEN UND JUNGE German Classification (in English): DRINK AND WET; ANATOMICALLY CORRECT Doll Category: PLAY DOLL Doll Collection/Line/Series: ENTER Neckstamp Mold #: ENTER Original Cost of Doll: PLEASE ENTER Original Country of Production: PLEASE ENTER Physical Characteristics Hair Color: BROWN HAIR Hair Length: SHORT HAIR Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. Hair Description: Short, straight brown hair with straight bangs; he wears his hair down. Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES; PLASTIC Eye Color: BROWN EYES Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE *Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: *'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at pupil and radiates outwards to edge of iris. *'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from pupil to edge of iris. Other Physical Characteristics: HOLE IN MOLE; ANATOMICALLY CORRECT "Drink and Wet; Anatomically Correct" Body Type Gotz classifies this baby doll as a DRINK AND WET; ANATOMICALLY CORRECT or TRINK- UND NAßBABY; MåDCHEN UND JUNGE"; these baby dolls have a HARD or VINYL torso and limbs, which means they have articulated joints. Their vinyl limbs may be designed and manufactured to appear to have slightly articulated limbs (ex. a "bent" knee or elbow); however these dolls can only stand or lay flat on their own without help; they cannot stand. Most of these dolls will share the following physical characteristics: *'ALL-VINYL TORSOS': These dolls will have a vinyl torso physically sculpted to resemble a baby. Dolls have external gender-specific (i.e. male or female) reproductive organs and can "wee." *'ALL-VINYL LIMBS': Limbs may appear to be slightly articulated at elbows and knees, but limbs do not have actual articulated joints. Both shoulders; hips and neck are articulated. Dolls can sit or lay flat without help; they cannot stand without help. *'VINYL NECK/HEAD': Dolls have necks with an internal articulation mechanism that articulates head. Dolls mouths have a hole to allow for a specially designed bottle to be inserted. Articulation Classification Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) independently of its body and hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will have an internal articulation mechanism referred to as an articulation joint, and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations can then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to identify the articulation type on a doll as many dolls will share the same face mold but will have different body types. ARTICULATION TYPE: MULTI-ARTICULATED (4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or rotate only. Ex. Most AG-style body types will fit within this category. ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: Both shoulders; both hips; neck Original Outfit Please provide a detailed description of this baby doll's original outfit and original accessories, along with a photo of each, below. Original Box Please provide a photo of the original box that this doll came in below. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Hard-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Vinyl Torso Baby Dolls Category:Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Trink- und Naßbaby; Mådchen und Junge Category:Dolls Produced Between 1980-1989 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Anatomically Correct Baby Dolls Category:Baby Dolls with Mouth Holes Category:Baby Dolls that Drink and Wet Category:Baby Dolls that are Waterproof Category:Baby Dolls that Originally Came with Bottles Category:16" Baby Dolls Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:Brown to Dark Brown Haired Dolls Category:Short Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Brown to Dark Brown Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Boy Dolls & Boy Baby Dolls